fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Discordance: Fire and Ice
Memories of a Frozen Time Gray Fullbuster, S-Class Mage of , and famed as the Frozen Wizard, currently roamed the city known as . He was in search for something, or rather, someone. Evidently, he didn't appear to be very successful thus far. It was a S-Rank mission, and it was definitely going to be difficult. Gray's overall facial expression indicated at the fact. His generally lively black eyes seemed to be lifeless, and his statuesque body language appeared floppy. "I'm so tired...and I still haven't found him..." Gray sighed, and in the heat that he was in, was struggling to control his stripping habit. "Before anything else...I think I need a cool down." He moaned to himself, before walking towards the large stadium near the edge of the city. While it was a relatively abandoned place, he knew it was quite shady there. As well, there was a lovely shopkeeper he knew over there that sold the best lemonade, a perfect cure for disastrously warm weather. He approached the lady, and then asked: "Hi there, miss. Could I get a bottle of lemonade, please?" Gray's voice was like a pleading child - he seriously could not take heat. "200 jewels, thanks." Gray gladly took out the required amount, bowed slightly and then left to sit within the comfortable part of the arena. He looked at its relatively somber state and was immediately sobered from the intoxication of the heat, although he drank the lemonade anyway. He remembered the times when he and his Guild perilously fought against with a certain someone leading them on. It was his disappearance that had forced Gray to grow stronger; for his Guild. Indeed, the mission that he was undertaking was exactly that: to find and return Natsu Dragneel to Fairy Tail. In another part of the town, Natsu Dragneel was seen looking around the town, many people coming towards him, asking for an autograph against the Dragon Slayer who helped to defeat the dragons that came to this place long ago. Although Natsu remembers the event, he still had patches of his own memory gone from an incident in the past, all he could do at that point is simply smile, wave, and give the people what they wanted, a small price to pay to make sure that no one knew he wasn't the same Natsu he was before. After finishing up and reaching the coliseum, he began to look around before he found himself in an ally as he whistled, and out of nowhere, appeared a creature as it looked up at him, getting recognition by him petting it. "It looks like there might be an entrance to where I am smelling the scent close by, but I need you to keep your distance, at least until I finish this, understood?" He asked as it squawked in reply and disappeared instantly, leaving Natsu to continue his trail as he made his way past the very place that Gray was sitting in as he made his way into the forest. "...What?!" Gray's eyes were astonished. He noticed the same, rose-like hair walking right before him. The same white scarf that had constantly waved in the battlefield. The same canines that grinned at anything that was related to a fight. This...he was here. "How do I..." Gray thought about how to approach him, how to call out to him, but he realized there was only one way. "Oi, Natsu! You stupid boiled egg, where have you been!?" Gray shouted as loud as he could, as loud as he has ever since his disappearance. He awaited for the response...the conflict that he had missed in his life for so long. All Natsu did was look back, hearing the echo as something in him recognized the voice, even grew to become irritated of it in a way he couldn't explain. However, he simply shook it off as he went around, continuing to try and smell for the trail that he just had, only to find that he was getting weaker. "...Ignoring me, eh? That's not a good habit, you know!" Gray shouted in response to Natsu's dismissive behavior: " !" Gray placed his left fist on his right palm, collecting magic from the atmosphere before releasing a magical circle from his hand. By this point, both of his palms were filled with magic, at which he smashed them both on the ground. This, in turn, sent magic through the ground and near Natsu's location, prior to erupting in a large tower of ice spikes that attempted to capture him through sheer force. Immediately, Natsu sensed the change in temperature and the fluctuation of Eternano in the air, realizing an attack was coming towards him, he used his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to propel himself upward up around the tree, grabbing the tallest one and holding onto it as he used his eyes to see the ice-spikes that appeared on the floor. Realizing that, he sniffed around and found the person who had shot the attack, pulling the top of the tree back, using it as a sling shot to fling himself right out of there, slamming on the ground right next to the person who did the spell. "Hey man, what's the deal trying to hit me with that Ice-Make spell?" He asked dusting himself off as he saw the person's shirt already off and to the side. "So...you don't know who I am? Great, I have to introduce myself to you all over again." Gray leaped back slightly, he knew the repercussions of engaging in close combat with Natsu without caution. "I am the Frozen Wizard. My name is Gray Fullbuster...and I am an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail! The same guild that the mark on your right shoulder signifies!" Gray stated aloud. He didn't know what happened to Natsu, but he'd beat him out of it if necessary. Natsu looked at his arm, "I see... Guess he made it back after all.... Another Fairy Tail Mage came to me, told me about who I really am, and just like I told him, I don't remember" He said groaning a bit as Natsu's head was hurting from the attempts to remember. "And like I told him, even if I am who he told me I am, that me is gone, I'm not that Natsu Dragneel anymore" He said looking back at Gray. "You're not? Hah, don't mess with me. I can see it. You're an idiot who can't even remember the most monumental events of your life. Of course, you have the memory span of a goldfish after all!" Gray taunted him, hoping that he remembered soon. "This guy...what happened to him that he lost his memory so abruptly? Tch, this is such a pain." "Grr..." Natsu was starting to get memories of the insults that he heard before, but it showed to only be those only: words. He shook his head, "Look, I understand you're a mage from the guild I was in, so I consider you a friend, but I can't go back, not until I find Igneel and get my past back" He said turning around to walk. "Alright, you bastard." Gray grunted, taking upon the position of an ice maker once again: " !" In that instant, Gray summoned over a dozen smaller spears made out of ice which attempted to stab through the non-vitals of Natsu and apprehend him on the spot. "If I can't retrieve you by words, then force it is!" Gray called out; he wasn't in a good mood. Before any of the lances could make it towards him, "Let me make one thing very clear" he said smiling before he quickly slammed his fist hard into the ground, uplifting a large slab of earth to be forced upward, blocking the spheres as they pierced it. "I may not remember who I am, but don't think for a second I just spent all my time lounging around" He said looking back at Gray with eyes that the Ice Mage had never seen before: the eyes of a warrior. Natsu took his position, doing a roundhouse kick to send the rock that he just brought up towards Gray with incredible strength. "A difference in fighting style? Ugh, more to deal with." Gray sighed, before looking upon the rock that Natsu had sent towards him. While a strong kick, he evidently couldn't send it extremely far. To use this to his advantage, Gray climbed onto the rock with a surprising amount of dexterity, prior to leaping over the position where Natsu stood: " ." Gray chanted softly, going into position prior to sending out a wave of ice that formed into an almost royal cage attempting to capture Natsu: bars of ice that eventually coalesced into a somewhat circular cover at the top. In the meantime, Gray subsequently performed a similar maneuver while touching the cage he had just made, causing it to create small spikes of ice within the prison that subsequently fired towards Natsu's position, hopefully restraining Natsu with this maneuver, although Gray knew it wouldn't. The impact of the spikes caused a barrier of ice-smoke to appear, but was then replaced by what appeared to be steam as it blew away, what appeared in front of Gray was Natsu with what appeared to be flame-like markings going up and down his body, all in the form that looked similar to another person gray knew, "Fire Dragon's Scales" He said casually before erupting fire from them that caused a powerful shock-wave as Natsu had busted down the prison he was in, and was now aiming to punch Gray quickly. "So he's adapted that spell? And he says he can't remember..." Gray thought rather ironically, all the while he ducked his head backwards in order to avoid the punch that Natsu sent towards him - the flaming scales radiated heat - and from herein, he lifted the entirety of his body up, performing a backflip that aimed to repel Natsu's arms away from him, as well as kick him on the chest. He was able to confidently doing this by having a strong layer of ice surrounding his body, preventing him from being burned by the flaming scales that Natsu had conjured. Natsu saw the quick movement with his eyes, quickly crossing both arms as he was hit, but did not budge as the only thing that was seen was steam hissing from the contact of the hot and cold layers that were on both males as he saw Gray landing a few feet away from him. This guy isn't a pushover, he's very skilled and agile to boot, it's not gonna be easy to beat him, but it's nothing I can't handle... Natsu thought in his mind as he took a deep breath before cancelling his scales. "Well, looks like this warm-up has come to a close, you ready to get serious?" He said cracking his neck. "Heh." Gray chuckled in response to the outcome of the collision. "Warm up? I think you need to cool down." Gray responded to Natsu's comment prior to engaging in the Ice-Make position, "Freeze, why don't you?" He asked sarcastically, suddenly a small wave of magical energy appeared surrounding him. It made contact with the water vapor from the previous clash, which had currently surrounded Natsu, and attempted to freeze him in a full-body "coffin" of ice. "Now...for other preparations." Gray quickly placed his hands together again, creating a longsword out of ice for the purpose of countering the incoming retaliation by Natsu, focusing his aura and senses to do so. Frozen Fire Natsu was inside of the coffin as he struggled to keep his body temperature up, trying to use his fire to melt, but found it to actually counteract it whenever heat was presented. "Impressive, this really made this one iescapable, for the old Natsu" He smiled taking in a deep breath, remembering his training that he did with the creatures that attacked him. Placing his hand right on the front of the coffin, closing his eyes as he slowly began to feel for the Eternano signature that the magic had. Once he found it, Natsu began to pour his own Eternano into it, focusing it as he modulated the wavelength, creating a disruption within it's integrity, and was able to manipulate it quickly as he caused the bond to break as he rushed out, sending a multiple of concentration of flame shots at him. " !" Gray immediately intercepted, sending out a wave of spears that danced through the air and pierced through the flame shots that Natsu had sent out, while holding his sword. In a matter of moments, the two colliding elements caused a burst of steam to appear wherever they clashed, forging a thick veil of mist causing disadvantages for both parties. "Seems like I'll have to do this another way." Gray, using the advantage created by the mist, immediately stopped any further movement. While it appeared he did so, underneath the cover made by the steam, he froze the terrain around him in nearly invisible ice, so transparent that the ground around him appeared to remain there, despite being covered by the layer of ice. "Let's see..." Gray shifted his positioning slightly, taking up a fighting stance with his blade in order to intercept Natsu with more than one attack. Natsu kept to cover as he could tell that this was thick steam, making it more difficult for him to be able to track Gray's movement with his nose, "If I can't see or smell him, then my only option is to hear his movements before he strikes" Natsu told himself taking a deep breath before closing his eyes, walking around slowly as he focused his hearing to pick up any immediate trace movements, which would give him the time to react. "Hmm...he doesn't appear to be moving. Let's try this then..." Gray thought to himself, prior to placing his hands in the Ice-Make position once more: " ." Gray sent out a volley of projectiles towards a variety of directions in front of him, hoping to isolate Natsu's escape routes and force him to move forward, all the while stabbing his blade on the ground and waiting to pick it up. Natsu's sharp hearing picked up the multiple objects that are flying through the air as he quickly interpreted where the arrows were traveling to as he ran, dodging them as he narrowly almost got hit with one, and after opening his eyes to where the small air-like pathways were due to the fog, Natsu took in a deep breath, "Fire Dragon's Roar!!" Unlike his flames before, the flames Natsu produced this time was more powerful with the Eternano enhancement from his training days, causing a powerful jet-propulsion that traveled at incredible speeds as it rocketed towards Gray. "Ugh, long-distance." Gray shrugged, before concentrating his magical power across both swords into a single sword. Waiting for an opportune moment, he noticed the jet flames right in front of him. Immediately, he swung his arms downward. In a swift, crescent-like swing, Gray cut through the flames and managed to get them on either side of him. Although, the imperfection of the cut lead to very minor burns across his shoulders. Sighing, Gray asked, "This all you can do?" The sounds of rustling branches could be heard as Natsu suddenly appeared right where Gray was hiding, holding his hand into a fist as flames was erupting from it, "Not bad, but whoever said I was counting on that to hit? Easier to find you after all" He said tightening his fist as the flames glowed nearly as bright as his Fire Dragon Roar, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!!" He yelled aiming right towards Gray. "Heh." Gray thought to himself, and suddenly waved his fingers upwards. In this instant, the ice he layered on the ground shot up and began to surround Natsu in numerous pillars, leaving him open for Gray to attempt to stab him in a non-vital area of his torso, hopefully disabling him there and then. This isn't gonna be pretty, but looks like I only got one way to dodge Natsu concentrated greatly as he created a boost of flames from his one fist as he made it go forward, evading the attack done by Gray almost without harm as he managed to hit his shoulder as Natsu grabbed the nearest tree, holding onto it as he saw that the attack made contact, but only scratched and pierced his clothes as it did not penetrate his dense skit hard enough to shed blood. "Not bad, being able to make such a quick technique isn't easy, I can see why someone like you is an S-Class Mage" Natsu said as he held onto the branch. "Oho." Gray marveled at Natsu's new strength, though sighed internally. "Now I have to put in more effort..." Gray then looked upon him momentarily and decided to do the unexpected. Placing his hands together and reinforcing them with three times more ice than he normally would, he created numerous chains that erupted from both of his hands. They suddenly, he caused them to surround the entirety of the battlefield, creating an intricate cobweb of chains which narrowed the range both combatants could fight. "I might be putting myself in a bit of a disadvantage...but I should be okay." Gray then smirked, "Let's go, Natsu Dragneel." "So you want a one-on-one fight huh, alright then" Natsu jumped down as he landed on Ice-Floor, quickly altering Eternano between both of his feet to cause a disruption that broke apart a wide area of the ice, allowing Natsu room to fight as he cracked his neck, but in his mind something clicked as he felt the same rush he did from another time, although he couldn't understand it, the words just came out of his mouth, "I'm all fired up!" He said cracking his knuckles as Natsu got ready to fight. "Good, because I'll be freezing you in an instant!" Gray charged towards him, at full-throttle. He wouldn't normally take this approach, but he decided to be a bit...clever. " !" Rather than hold the axe in his hands, however, he threw it with a large spin in Natsu's direction, increasing its velocity and making it that much more difficult to melt. Furthermore, to complement this, Gray made a sudden pause in his tracks, " !" Suddenly, using the stance he was familiar with, Gray let out a powerful gust of wind, with the intent of disturbing Natsu's eyesight and freezing him at the same time. "This better do something, this time." The freezing process was slowly getting to Natsu as his body was beginning to drop in temperature, but began to focus as he summoned up the heat, creating his fire as it began to cause steam with the continuing ice-wind mixture that kept hitting him. He focused it as his scales returned once again, making it easier for him to see the axe and net coming towards him at high speeds, barely dodging it as it hit the tree behind him while the net managed to get his legs wrapped around. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He yelled out slamming both his hands together, creating a smaller fireball than the last time Gray saw this spell as he sent it flying towards Gray, as it quickly expanded to big heights, melting down the net that was wrapped around Natsu's leg as it was aimed right towards Gray. "Ugh, conflicting elements." Gray commented to himself, concentrating his magical power into a single point. Placing his arm outward, he blasted it towards the flaming orb that was coming near him. Using his ability to freeze everything in contact with his magic, Gray began to, firstly, create a wall of ice in front of him. This wall of ice prevented the fire from immediately affecting his being. Because the orb of flame was making contact with the wall of ice, it was freezing at a more rapid rate than being solely exposed to his magical power. Eventually, the entire orb froze in its entirety, although Gray was somewhat drained. "There we go...A bit more time consuming than I imagined, but I have the feel of how to counter his flames." Gray thought to himself, jumping up and onto the large area of ice he just created. " !" In an instant, Gray used his magical energy to convert the ice he froze into a number of much smaller, and narrow javelins that homed in on Natsu's presence, attempting to overwhelm him from several different angles at once. Specifically, they pointed at his limbs and his torso in order to restrain him effectively. At that point, Natsu knew that the attack he sent towards Gray would've temporarly made him not move for a few seconds, leaving him open as the lances hit their marks, not penetrating him, but bombarding him as he was pushed back until the lances broke off, being dropped to the ground as Natsu dropped his hands, cracking his neck as there were small scratches and damage towards him. "Alright, things are really starting to get interesting now" He said cracking his knuckles before beginning to draw in Eternano through his hands, concentrating them before adding his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to both his hands, causing the flames to encase his hands, making it appear as if his arms were made of fire themselves. He used a hammer-slam, hitting the ground as multiple eruptions of flames went heading right towards Gray. "I've been through more than this, you Pink Punk!" Gray roared before speeding into the columns of flames. Having expanded on the fundamental principles of Ice-Make, Gray quickly realized the best way to deal with this situation. Immediately, he coated himself in multiple layers of ice, isolated from each other through a small spatial region with no air in it. And then, he began to run straight forward. His ability to deter the flames from truly burning his skin was remarkable, until the last one. While he wasn't hit directly, slight burns appeared on his left leg. Bending down only momentarily, Gray smirked in response to Natsu leaving himself open. "Idiot!" Gray shouted to him, prior to chanting: " !" Gray subsequently placed his hands in the proper positioning and, creating an intricately designed hammer above Natsu's head, attempted to bash his skull with enough speed and power that he'd be incapacitated for the rest of the day, provided a direct hit was made. Natsu backflipped upward, intercepting the hammer's impact as he could feel it's near freezing touch cutting his leg a bit as he was able to knock it towards a tree as the hammer took off the top part of the tree. In retaliation as he landed, Natsu quickly jumped, using his Fire Dragon's Claw to propel himself upward as he focused his energy, creating a much larger version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, only this time he spun around, causing the flames to break apart as they were sent all over the area in a bombardment of flame orbs. "A bombardment?" Gray said out loud, by accident, and realized that movement would be difficult for him at this movement. Trying to conserve his energy, Gray erected a powerful shield on top of his being, repelling two fire orbs without too much effort. The shield melted, alongside dissipating the fireballs. Subsequently, Gray manipulated the remaining steam and water into small darts of ice, which he sent towards Natsu's lower body, attempting to impede his movement underneath the distraction of his own attack. Natsu saw what was coming towards him, recognizing that he needed to do something and fast, then remembered a trick that Kiki showed him a few days ago, where she would control some Eternano in the air, enough to make a step to allow herself to go upward and hid if she needed to. Taking this page into his own situation, he concentrated, making one small step as he was able to lift himself more upward, but barley managed to avoid the darts as a few managed to succeed in hitting his leg. Natsu winced in pain, but melted them quickly as he brought together his arms, building up another fireball, only this time he condensed the flames into his body, suddenly exploding in fire as he went down to the ground, quickly running to Gray as he attempted to do a roundhouse kick to his head. Two attacks that Gray had to deal with. One, he had to deal with the fireball. Considering it was a massive explosion of some kind - according to what Gray could see - and immediately dealt with it with a massive barricade of ice. Using that as a deterrent, Gray could further see Natsu trying to use a roundhouse kick against him. Gray narrowly avoided the kick through a simple duck, however the pressure forced him to be moved back and caused a slight injury at his shoulders from the increase in pressure. Instead of attacking, he braced himself for the next attack by subtly encasing himself in a layer of ice, waiting it out. A Stalling tactic, must be wanting to drain my energy melting this down, gotta figure out a way to get through it.... Natsu said as he pondered what he would do in this situation. He snapped his fingers before jumping into a tree, then started pulling off branches, throwing them to the ice as they landed on the ground next to it, before a huge circle of wood was there, then Natsu simply threw a small fireball as they ignited. "You'll have to come out soon" He said before getting ready to deliver his attack when the ice would melt. "Where are you looking?" Gray asked, as he was actually besides Natsu on the tree he was standing on, casually leaning by the trunk at the back of the branch Natsu was throwing his fireball with. "I made a , dummy." Gray pointed to the revealed location, which became a puddle of water. "Now, onto you!" Gray, holding a blade already in his hands, attempted to slash Natsu with a vertical slash down from his shoulder to his abdomen. Natsu's attempted to block it with his hands, adding fire to his arms, but found it too late as the slash made it's mark, slamming Natsu down to the ground as the dust of the dirt came upward. Using this to his advantage, Natsu went into the forest, using the trees to relocate Gray, only this time, instead of firing another roar, Natsu focused the Eternano around them both, concentrating it as he drew it into his arm. In that moment, Natsu focused it to harden around his arm as he made scales appear only on that single arm. He ran towards Gray, swinging right at the tree he was standing under as he punched it hard. With the punch, the tree itself began to break apart. Gray, instinctively, jumped off of the tree. The tree falling didn't matter to him, mainly because Natsu was stupid enough for him to make it fall in his direction. Using this as an incentive, Gray leaped to one of the other trees. Immediately converting his sword into numerous darts, he fired them off at Natsu, hoping to hit his limbs and disable him from the rest of the battle. "Here's a fun fact about falling trees, even when they fall, they're still good firewood" Natsu said smiing as he drove his scales right into the wood, causing it to go up in an instant as he grabbed it with all his might, and swung it right towards Gray, who was attempting to swing at Gray's ribs as he attempted to swing at Natsu. "Stop being a smartass." Gray called out to Natsu, noticing the tree coming right towards him. He knew he couldn't evade all of it, however, he managed to erect a small shield in time to minimize the impact against his ribs to mostly nothing. Albeit, he still got pushed a significant distance away from where he was, but managed to brace the impact by landing on his feet and skidding on the ground. "Well, that was quite a ride." Gray commented, before placing his hands together: " !" He chanted, sending the floor beneath both combatants to become a highly slippery floor of ice. Having lessened Natsu's ability to move slightly, Gray then performed the spell two times in succession, and as the ramparts rose, he attempted to trap Natsu within them. Natsu looked at both walls as he tried his best to keep standing as he knew that the floor was becoming an issue, This guy is no joke, we've both been using an incredible amount of magic, and we can't keep this up forever, should I use it.... No, it's too much a backlash even for me, I was hoping to resolve this with just my Fire, but looks like I gotta step my game up he thought in his mind before taking in a deep breath, channeling his magic throughout his body as he began to charge up, showing electricity to suddenly charge up as suddenly the air around them began to shift, with the hot and cold air colliding, causing more sparks to emerge as the flames and electricity melded to show Natsu's flames transforming into a combination of both red and yellow, merging to make a bright color unlike anything gray has seen. "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu said looking towards Gray as he cracked his neck, "Much fun as it has been to fight you, this ends now" He said charging more and more as the ice showed signs of faltering down from the newly intense heat made by the lightning and fire. "This, again? You rely way too much on coincidental power ups to win your battles, seriously..." Gray pointed out to Natsu while sighing, although still tense due to the magical energy radiating from Natsu's being. It was supremely more powerful than what it was initially, meaning he had been training for a significant amount of time since last time they met. "You aren't the only one..." Gray thought to himself. Calming himself down, releasing a small volume of magical power, Gray then cut himself with a small slice on his palm. The liquid, intertwining with Gray's magical energy, forced the blue color to turn into a harsh red as it manifested outward in a powerful aura. Clearly, Gray wasn't accustomed to the form he was using. Trembling slightly, Gray took a hold of himself as he realized what had happened. It was the phenomenon he had recently dubbed, "Blood Frost." By combining the properties of living blood with inanimate magic, the power of his ice grew tenfold; of course, this was only for a limited period of time. After having been surrounded by this red aura of energy, Gray looked upon Natsu and placed himself in the position that an Ice-Make mage was supposed to. As he concentrated a quantity of red magical power within his hands, he told Natsu, "Bring it." The intensity of both of their new forms caused an intense clash of hot and cold temperatures as some parts of the forest frozen instantly while some caught on fire, both of which didn't phase either mages as they kept their focus towards each other. When the last leaf of nearby tree fell, it was the signal to unleash their attacks as the two charged towards each other, and once they were close, gave one more punch resulting in an eruptive explosion as both fire and ice swirled around the area, instantly disappearing as the only sounds that were heard were that of steam from the fires being put out by the ice. "Gah!" Gray panted, realizing that he was overwhelmed by Natsu with sheer force. Of course he was, who was he kidding. Noting that the amount of damage he had taken was far too considerable to continue fighting, Gray calmly focused his attention on escape. Making numerous flower-shaped platforms, Gray bounced on all of them and left the arena in which they were fighting. Noticing beyond the steam that even Natsu posed a significant amount of damage, Gray would undoubtedly leave a permanent scar across his body. "There ya' go Rose Head. A nice reminder that we exist!" Gray smirked, as his thoughts lead him away from the area, although he clenched his stomach to prevent the injuries from spreading. Natsu coughed a bit of blood as he fell to his knees, feeling a wound that connected to the original scar he had on his chest, going down diagonally to the bottom right-side of his torso. The sounds of squawking could be heard as the young beast that was with Natsu came rushing in, going to check on her friend as he leaned back against a tree, breathing heavily as she reached into his bag to grab ointment for his wounds. Natsu felt the stinging pain as she placed it on him, squawking worryingly as she looked at him with a sad look. "Hey hey, come on don't do that" Natsu said chuckling as he moved his hand to softly rub her head, "Contrary to belief, the guy did quite a bit, but it'll take more than that to bring me down. Don't worry, a few days rest and I'll be back in tip-top shape" He said with his signature grin as she squawked happily while passing him the bandage wrap, helping him put it on to stop the bleeding as the two sat there for a while, sleeping for the rest of the day. END Category:Roleplay